Listón rojo
by Mino Kaze
Summary: Sakura recibe la misma pregunta de todos sus amigos, y ahora es momento de que también la haga Mikoshiba / MikoChiyoWeek2018 – Day 7: AUs / Free Day.


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, no me pertenecen.**

 **Historia creada para la MikoChiyoWeek2018.**

 **Day 7: AUs / Free Day.**

 **Listón Rojo.**

Sakura, al menos, una vez, escuchó de sus amigos las mismas palabras: _¿Te gusta Nozaki?_

Aunque, claro, de cada uno fue diferente.

Seo, después de mirarla varios minutos, con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro, se lo preguntó. No porque ella tuviera interés en saberlo, sino porque habían pasado varios minutos en los que notaba a la de cabello naranja mirar al más alto hablar con uno de sus amigos en un pasillo. La rubia no era la persona más intuitiva, o prudente, de todos modos.

Sakura entró en pánico, no esperaba esa pregunta, y no estaba preparada para dar una respuesta. Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su boca, trató de dar una explicación, o por lo menos, negarlo. Tardó algunos segundos, pero cuando al fin reunió el coraje para decirlo, descubrió que Seo ni siquiera le estaba mirando.

Kashima fue un poco más romántica, hablándole de suspiros cuyo dueño tenía nombre, destellos de miradas perdidas, y un palpitar de corazón acelerado. Se sintió avergonzada, en especial al escucharle terminar con la pregunta de si se trataba de Nokazi.

Esta vez le fue fácil calmarse antes de responderle, de forma avergonzada, que lo estaba mal interpretando, no importó mucho cuando, con una simple afirmativa de que le había entendido, Kashima refirió correr antes que encontrarse con Hori, que llevaba varios minutos gritando su nombre, y persiguiéndola, para obligarle a ir a un ensayo.

Hori lo preguntó, más que todo por curiosidad, una de las muchas veces en que varios de sus amigos se reunieron en casa de Nozaki, para ayudarle con su manga. Esperó, paciente, a que el más alto fuera a comprar bebidas para todos, acompañado de su amigo.

Sakura, que ya se estaba acostumbrado a esa pregunta por parte de sus amigos, y sabiendo que Hori no era de las personas que insistían, si no se trataba de Kashima y sus ensayos, solo lo negó, infundiéndose valor para que no se notara lo nerviosa que estaba. Un alzar de hombros fue lo que recibió, y encontró al chico más enfocado en su parte del manga, que en seguir indagando con la misma pregunta.

Wakamatsu, fue por completo diferente. Él le preguntó, sí, como todos los demás, pero Sakura no esperaba que se rindiera con un no por respuesta, él chico fue insistente, se lo preguntó un par de veces más, hasta que un golpe con un balón de baloncesto lo dejó inconsciente en medio del gimnasio. Seo siempre era inoportuna, pero Sakura creyó que fue el momento perfecto para que apareciera, pero no pudo dejar de sentir lastima por Wakamatsu.

Cuando Mikoshiba se lo preguntó, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, mucho más de lo que había estado al escucharlo de sus otros cuatro amigos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta, sin poder evitar sostener más fuerte las cintas de su mochila.

-Es lo que todos los demás piensan – apenas responde, con su voz baja.

Y era cierto, Sakura no podía negar que esa fue la pregunta favorita de la semana, parecía como si todos sus amigos se hubiesen unido para preguntarlo.

-¿Es lo que piensas tú? – la chica ahogó una exhalación. Sabía que, en cualquier momento de su día, sería el chico de cabello rojo quien se lo preguntara.

-Creo que te gusta Nozaki – como todos los demás, pensó Sakura. Levanta la mirada, porque claramente Mikoshiba es más alto que ella, y recibe un sonrojo del chico al notar que le mira con tanta insistencia –. ¿Esa es la razón de tus listones, cierto? Quizás piensas que llamarás la atención de Nozaki usándolos como Mamiko.

Mikoshiba tenía razón en un punto.

-¿Y si me gusta alguien más?

Sakura creyó que, si alguien llegaría a darse cuenta, porque quería ocultar, pero al mismo tiempo, dejar a la vista quien era que le gustaba, tenía que ser él. El chico lo pensó por un momento, de forma breve, y entendió que quizás si se trataba de alguien más.

-¿Es otra persona? – el secreto estaba en sus listones, y cualquiera pudo haberlo notado.

Seo no notó que Mikoshiba estaba junto a Nozaki en el pasillo.

Kashima lo preguntó mientras se encontraba con su mejor amigo, Mikoshiba.

Hori ignoró por completo que trabajaban en el manga junto a Mikoshiba.

Wakamatsu fue desafortunado de tener cerca a Seo, quizás sin eso, habría logrado escuchar la verdad acerca del quien le gustaba.

Sakura sonrió, un pequeño movimiento de sus listones, firmemente puestos en su cabello. Si se pensaba con detenimiento, era demasiado obvio.

-Mis listones, son de color rojo – podrían haber sido de cualquier otro color, pero ella escogió tenerlos rojos. Levanta su mirada, encontrándose con la de él –. ¿Te recuerda a alguien?

Decidió que fueran del color del cabello del chico. Mikoshiba sonríe, y Sakura sabe que es una de esas sonrisas, las que siempre esboza cuando un grupo de chicas intenta halagarle. Se inclina un poco hacia ella, uno de sus brazos apoyado contra la pared, para no dejarle escapar, y toma un mechón de cabello de la chica, que pasa con suavidad entre sus dedos.

-Sakura – y una suave voz romántica. La chica en seguida supo que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal –. ¿El color de mi camiseta de te dice algo?

Naranja, también como su cabello.

Un segundo, solo eso le tomó al chico para que un intenso sonrojo bajara por su rostro, separándose rápidamente de ella. De nuevo, había hablado mucho más de lo que, en realidad, quería decir. Sakura ahogó una exclamación, en seguida tomándole de una mano, para apartarla de su rostro.

-¡Mikoshiba, no te avergüences!

En chico bajó la mirada, hasta sus manos entrelazadas, y notó como la chica también se sonrojaba, quizás mucho más que él. Cruzaron miradas, conscientes de lo que acaban de decir, de que tal vez sus sentimientos eran correspondidos…

Y ambos rieron.


End file.
